User talk:Athrun Feya/Archive 4
http://inlinethumb57.webshots.com/39992/1488493324080507346S425x425Q85.jpg http://fc00.deviantart.com/fs47/f/2009/164/a/3/Lexie_The_Samoyed_Puppy_by_SupaNoodle.jpg '' '' Tis clean --Frosty Mc Admin 23:10, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Oh so very clean. 23:11, October 5, 2009 (UTC)] -- Drah 01:39, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Looks so sad! - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 01:42, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Cuteness.--'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:09, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::.........furst.........[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Shadow]] 'of' [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Darkness]] 15:02, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Obviously. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) GIFT--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 15:37, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Beard evolved! - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 15:43, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::lol--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::pic as requested. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 22:50, October 12, 2009 (UTC) needs more cute white fluffy stuff--Relyk 02:06, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Nup nups! ^ '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:06, October 13, 2009 (UTC) I've got a watch that turns into a lifeboat. Go fix the minibars, builds changed <3. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 12:31, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :wat? - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 19:07, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to PvXwiki! Welcome! I am the friendliest motherfucking user on PvXwiki! Misery Says Moo 22:22, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :woo thanks! Hopefully I will be able to contribute some good builds to pvx. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 22:23, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Misery fucking beat me to it! [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 22:25, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Hello there Athrn Feya, welcome to PvX, the land of NPA, Trolling and occasional Guild Wars Build Vetting, I hope you have a good time here! --Frosty Mc Admin 22:32, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :home of the non-annoying build masters (apparantly bm's dont trawl). welcome! Gringo 19:40, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Yes and full of new and exciting jokes...never the same--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:10, October 14, 2009 (UTC) WELCOME MC PORO --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:43, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Lau One of my friends bought a huge stack of wine boxes. I thought you should know. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:55, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :i see, does he require assistance to drink them? - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 23:32, October 16, 2009 (UTC) http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/world/europe/8309156.stm qq. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 00:31, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :"In the town where they are burning them the reaction of the residents is quite relaxed," Mr Savage told the BBC World Service. "But in Stockholm there's the big city attitude of the rabbits being cute." Rofl swedes. 00:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :When I first heard of that I was quite surprised that they're actually doing that, but I really don't care what they do with pests like that =/ --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:28, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::bunny inflation is bad?--Relyk 09:37, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, it actually is. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Taste better in a stew...don't burn them...dumb swedes! If this gets to shadowsin I am sure he will go on a rampage and blow up all the swedes (after he takes all the money of course)--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 12:28, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Bunny boilers ?! OMGWTFBBQ Hair Fetish Man 14:45, October 20, 2009 (UTC) OH MY FUCKING GOD. THAT IS HORRIFYING. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 01:50, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :everyone should have a pet bunny tbh. until they get big and uncute, then you can cook em up--Relyk 02:49, October 18, 2009 (UTC) put in the dungeon overview and other stuff here when you cbf--Relyk 23:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) How come you ninja people when they get a fact wrong?--Relyk 03:00, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Because she's a sneaky fucking ninja. ;o 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 03:02, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, should have seen me fighting down the illinformed and unrealistic environmentalists who crashed the Shell graduate fair last night. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 11:35, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Wiked a chick fight..got a video?----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 12:24, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::elaborate? enlighten my mind with your truths--Relyk 01:56, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::You know CAT Fight----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 19:29, October 23, 2009 (UTC) lolol <3. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 16:45, October 30, 2009 (UTC) : :D Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 17:19, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Damn that link on my userpage surre is hard to click. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 14:56, October 31, 2009 (UTC) hey lover idk if you play, but this needs a gander, the community is split on it. tanx sugarbuns. Gringo 02:17, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :looks like the equivalent of WE for rangers, only more shit. I think Good is an appropriate catagory. Could maybe drop in Lightening Reflexes for moar pewpew. Zzz stance. Cba looking at it in more detail - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 11:15, November 5, 2009 (UTC ::It's terrible because shit plus damages and sucky piercing damage. That is all you need to know. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:19, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Meh, WE is popular enough. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 21:20, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Because WE is good. This build is bad in PvP and worse in PvE and that is all. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:24, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::I just gave up when people insisted it was better than or even close to equal to the strength of a scythe. Scythes are better at single target damage and they aren't even single target weapons. I <3 Raging [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 22:03, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::WE axe/sword builds are still used though. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 22:11, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::WE scythe is better tho '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:22, November 5, 2009 (UTC) hey sexy pupu msn moar plox--TahiriVeila 21:32, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :I msn loaaads, just in silly euro times. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 00:04, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::^ '···''' Danny Pew '' 00:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) can somene less lazy than me post a list of people who have taken my userpage template (just for interest) - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 18:29, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :I know Toraen has, but you probably already knew that. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:35, 13 November 2009 :Lyssan, Firestarter and Devika have it. Might be more that I missed. [[User:Kurtan|'Kurtan']] 13:32, 14 November 2009 (UTC) :User:DarkMugen, User:Toraen too. Hmm. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 14:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::There is a grand pattern. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:11, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Dear Lau If you were a function I'd be your derivative so I could lie tangent to your curves :O--TahiriVeila 05:15, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :OLD Life Guardian 05:56, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::at first I was like then I '>_>'d;; sysop 06:31, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :RE: RE: RE: FW: FW: RE: FW: HILARIOUS MATH PICK UP LINES!!!!! Gringo 06:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Fuck you niggers, i thought it was fucking witty.--TahiriVeila 06:59, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Excuse me ma'am, but I couldn't help but notice that the gravitic force of attraction between us increased exponentially as I approached.--TahiriVeila 07:00, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Well, it wasn't bad, i'd just heard it :> Life Guardian 07:02, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Fuck off, I made that one up like a week ago :< --TahiriVeila 07:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::i dont think gravitic is a word--Relyk 08:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::yeah and gravitational force increase isn't an exponential relationship, its usually taken as the reciprocal of the distance squared. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 11:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah but saying that the force of attraction between us increases reciprocally with the distance squared doesn't sound as cool--TahiriVeila 16:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Best pick up line ever : I have a dick made of chocolate which ejaculates money. Hair Fetish Man 14:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Lol, french always so subtle. You're probably right, though. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 14:39, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Poor Jake. Hilarious, though. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Six, seven, eight, nine, girl you're a ten - like late breaking news on CNN. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:46, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Danny so original [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 03:36, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Poros Are so cute D: [[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 20:41, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know who you are but I like you. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 21:59, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey, what's your MSN? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:28, 20 November 2009 :hmm, get it off chaos or life or dannydandan. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 21:32, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Zzz. All away. Mine is karatejesus_kj@hotmail.com. MSN me if you get those farming ones done. Btw, did you get the "Greats" off of Sam? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:35, 20 November 2009 :::Not yet, and I'm just finishing off the annoying any/X builds atm. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 21:41, November 20, 2009 (UTC) My MSN sam6555@hotmail.co.uk A few team builds need doing still and I wouldn't be able to get those done until monday afternoon prob. I'll get a list of teams that still need writing.--Sam6555 20:01, November 21, 2009 (UTC) My build I want to thank you for cleaning up my build page. You saved me a lot of time. The idea of the player builds and hero builds was smart. Thank you again! F.c.sauer 16:07, November 22, 2009 (UTC) vote on these builds they've been in testing for at least 2 months: *Build:Team_-_600/Smite_Arachni's_Haunt *Build:Team - 600/Smite Darkrime Delves *Build:Team - 600/Smite Frostmaw *Build:Team - 600/Smite Sepulchre of Dragimmar *Build:Team_-_Bogroots_Sinway *Build:Team_-_Frostmaw_Sinway *Build:Team - Raven Sinway and if you have time: *Build:Team - Urgoz Manly Spike *Build:Team_-_4_Man_Veil_Farm gogo vote. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 11:56, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :what scores? Thomas Dutch 12:42, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, something similar to me. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 13:09, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::we already hvae a list of unvetted builds =p ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 13:33, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::done, tits/lots of moneys please. Thomas Dutch 13:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but if you notice theres 3 in the pvp section and at least 25 in pve. Trying to get ppl to actually get some of them moving. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 13:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::What lau is saying is that most of those builds are terrible and taking the time to vote 0-0 on them isn't worth it. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:21, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I saw. Just well them all. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:28, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I do sometimes, those I posted are the ones that actually need vetting though. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 21:43, November 29, 2009 (UTC) faster than 600/smite, go 5-5 it.--Relyk 21:54, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Let's take care of the 7 UW team builds floating around next. Not all of them are in testing, but we can just WELL/move to testing as appropriate. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 for reference. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:55, 6 December 2009 (UTC) :Well all of them but dayway and possibly mobway. Life Guardian 03:59, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Uh, I don't particularly like UW. Andy is actually prolly better than me to ask. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 09:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, what Life said. But don't worry about it too much, all are gonna be archived/trashed next week anyway. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 11:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I heard there's an EL Reindeer tonic for Wintersday Feel free to piss yourself. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:00, 3 December 2009 :Gotta have. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:36, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::porosporosporosporos TahiriVeila18:42, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::poros on paras --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:47, December 3, 2009 (UTC) omg, i'm going to sell my soul and get back into gws. I need an everlasting poro. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 22:26, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I will assist you in farming ecto if it means we can share the joy of an everlasting reindeer tonic. '···''' Danny Pew '' 03:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::EL poro tonic? I WILL FARM AND FARM UNTILL I HAVE ONE. Thomas Dutch 12:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) A gift for my Lau ''' '' It will grant you everlasting happiness if you put it on top of a page. Use it wisely. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:47, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :If you change the picture to a line of pupus is really, really hawt. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|Feya]] 15:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::That would obviously be all too disruptive. I can't allow you to do it- --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:40, December 6, 2009 (UTC) my gift surpasses all known bounds of cuteness. '''··· Danny Pew '' 19:08, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :omgggggggggggggggggg. Best 7th of december ever. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 19:20, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ninja pupu http://demongirl.org/pics/lolz/funny-pictures-bread-camoflauge-bunny.jpg - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 13:18, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :When I grow up I want to be a pupu. Then I could just live on bread and water for the rest of my life. Once when I would hurt my sister the officers would take me to their home and feed me bread and water. I would tell them they were really kind to me, and they would just smile. Then Mr. Phil took me to ''his home and I would scream because he smelled and he wouldn't feed me bread and water. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:30, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Revision 1000000! Many woo's to Lau for getting it! Thomas Dutch 14:48, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Wut are you talking about. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 15:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::There have been 1 mill revisions and apparently you were the 1 millionth. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:19, 8 December 2009 :::Oh, exciting. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 16:59, December 8, 2009 (UTC) 1mil get lolol. also, that's technically incorrect since it doesn't count revisions prior to the server move. WE WILL NEVER KNOW. :< '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :We need to move away from wikia and start again. Perhaps the gods will forgive us. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:06, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Biker Mice from Mars or whatever it's called. Prätkähiiret. 'tis very awesome and very dubbed. --'-ChaosClause - ' 10:51, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Build:P/any_PvE_Boragon you'd rather have +24 armor then +100 armor? they won't stack, and bringing anything less then SY seems useless. and the damage is mediocre, spears in HM won't get you anywhere compared to other bars. kj told me i could well it for these reasons. you guys told me we shouldn't settle for a paragon bar, even though we do need more. Gringo 20:21, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :saint, i know its difficult, but can you avoid being a huge dick for just one day? also idc, you don't need +100 armor everywhere, using an imbagon isn't always necessary and - like healing henchmen - is boring as fuck. If I see these magical other bars posted then sure, WELL this in response to that but you can't WELL it on the basis it isnt good at something its not trying to do or is outdamaged by something that does not exist as far as PvX is concerned. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 20:33, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::where in there was i a dick...? we shouldn't be keeping para builds just because imbagon is "boring as fuck", if that was the case then we would have a whole ton of builds saved. frenzy/"charge!" isn't saved on the site because primal is just better. its simply inferior to bring +24 armor over +100, and we don't keep inferior builds, this is exactly why PvX:WELL was made in the first place Oo. Gringo 20:37, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :: He's not trying to be offensive. Come along and hug eachother ;o ::Its damage shouldn't be measured to the damage of other professions because in PvE you can't rerolllllllllllllll. --'-ChaosClause - ' 20:38, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I told you you could WELL based on the reasons you told me, but I'm not a BM and god knows that I rarely PvE. So...I'd listen to Lau. Just saying. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:12, 11 December 2009 :the only reasons lau has given are "imbagon is boring as fuck" and "you dont need 100 armor everywhere". if any anon said things like that they'd be ridiculed and the build would be WELLd. Gringo 21:25, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Shut the fuck up — 21:27, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Learn to troll. Mindless flaming doesn't get as much response as making ignorant arguments. --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not trolling you stupid fuck — 21:29, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::Cool story bro --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:37, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I know it's a cool story, thanks for agreeing. — 21:38, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::That falls under the category of terrible sarcasm. --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:41, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :: :::I have to agree with Lau. We need more paragon builds and I'm tired of people bitching about it. Make a better build, get someone else to make a better build, or just quit bitching about it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:33, 11 December 2009 ::::there really isnt a "better build" though. imbagon does party protection. paragons do crappy damage in pve. if you wanted a damage build, you wouldn't use that piece of junk. if you wanted a protection build, you wouldn't use that piece of junk. why hybrid something when its so far inferior that no one would ever touch it? lau says "it isnt good at something its not trying to do". its OBVIOUSLY trying to do party damage support, ie the TNTF and SYG. you can leave it up or whatever, but for all the bitching people did over the p/w paragon axe build, they sure changed their minds pretty damn fast the second jake posts a build. Gringo 21:45, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::Saint, if I PvE with my paragon and our party needs damage, do I run an imbagon? --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:47, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::you run an imbagon and let someone else bring damage. Gringo 21:51, December 11, 2009 (UTC) http://mybroadband.co.za/photos/data/500/medium/Caring.JPG — 21:48, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::We have some builds on our site that do shitty damage (it's true, go look at PvE General) and although that para build isn't amazing or anything, it's the second best thing we've got. All other professions have builds that easily outclass every other build in their own categories, but they're useful for different areas or purposes. For some reason, we've never made that for a paragon. They can do things other than partywide protection, it's just that no one here seems to care. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:51, 11 December 2009 :::::::then why a week ago did everyone go "OMG THIS PARA HAS AN AXE, DELETE IT ITS INFERIOR TO IMBAGON". and then this build comes and everyone is like 'hay guys, we really need another para'. the other one did more damage then this, and still had Save Yourselves for great partywide support. this does single target damage, the only added bonus over the axe is envy, which there was a spot to add. (oh and maybe that its ranged, but who cares about that). Gringo 21:55, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::because Jake made this build. now shut the fuck up — 21:57, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: The purpose of the WELL'd build was damage reduction. That's not the focus of this build. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:58, 11 December 2009 :::::::::this build has no purpose. its inferior to damage done by anything, its inferior to damage reduction done by anything. its an absolutely pointless build. Gringo 21:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You've just said it yourself, that build ''was inferior to imba. However, this build's focus certainly isn't party support (as you rightly say, SY would be there if that was the case), they're just decent skills to keep Soldier's up to fuel damage. I'm confident this is a good build (and about the Jake thing.. lolurfunny. I had a similar build posted in my userspace anyway but never formalised the idea properly, now someone has i'm v happy for this build to be here). I can't see that it is inferior to other paragon damage builds, frankly because we dont actually have any. You're welcome, as I said, to WELL tag this on those grounds once you find these illusive high-dmg para builds. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 22:01, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: You could say that about almost any Rit build with SW, AR, and WoW too. The point is moot until there's something to compare the build to, and currently we have nothing else. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:02, 11 December 2009 :::::::::::i see what you mean lau, but if we want damage, lets make a pure damage build, and tell people to run it with an imbagon, that way we get hannah montana (the best of both worlds!). that p/w axe may not have been perfect, but if we tweaked it i think it would do the paragon damage role better, and would still leave a spot open for a party supporter like an imbagon. would that work? Gringo 22:25, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::pve is srs bsns — 22:03, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Im not trolling you stupid fuck. --'-ChaosClause - ' 22:04, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Are you all seriously sitting on this talk page, arguing over a build with Gringo of all people? lol seriously, he WAS a build master, now he goes around attempting to flex his e-peen whereever he deems it necessary. But therein lies the problem. Lau is a Build Master. Gringo, is not. End of discussion. — Biggles Jollyfist 22:06, December 11, 2009 (UTC)